Colored Triangles
by Peachly
Summary: A fluffy moment of Chris helping Jim with his commendation pins before a Starfleet formal party.


"Ouch!" Jim yelped and stuck his thumb in his mouth, which with the grimace on his face didn't make him look as sexy as he normally did when he put a finger between his lips.

"They're _pins_, Jim," Chris said exasperated as he walked over to the young Captain.

"Thrr mrr cmpicaded thn theh lookh," Jim said, trying to pout around his thumb. He fumbled with the awards in his one hand, only managing to cause most of them to land on the floor.

"You just pin them." Chris shook his head as he bent down and collected the decorations from the carpet. "This isn't that complex." He put the pins back in Jim's hand before taking the left side of Jim's open gold formal uniform jacket. "You should be wearing a black shirt under this."

Jim let his hand drop from his mouth and grinned. "I've made plans to arouse you the whole time we're at this formal buffet thing. Trust me, you're not going to want me to be wearing that shirt by the end of the night."

Chris rolled his eyes. He couldn't be surprised. He and Jim rarely saw each other since Jim got the _Enterprise_ and he managed to muscle his way back onto a deep space assignment. Not only had he been grounded for 5 years waiting for the _Enterprise_ to be built, but then he had to spend two more years in hospitals and rehab, never being sure if he was going to be able to walk again or not. He still limped on bad days.

Chris started unpinning what Jim had managed to get on. "You're putting them on in the wrong configuration."

"Who even pays attention to what order they're in?" Jim asked indignantly. "I don't even know what most of these mean."

Chris smirked. "I would have thought you'd memorize them so you can show them off and tell all those pretty, little girls your adventurous exploits and the commendations you got for each of them."

Jim gave a sly grin. "Is that what you want, Admiral? To watch me flirt with a bunch of young women with big boobs all night?"

Chris just glared and didn't dignify that with an answer. He knew what each of these colored triangles meant, and he knew what Jim did to earn each and every one of them. He knew, but that was only from reports. Just some text on a data PADD.

He had always hoped to be a part of Jim's career. Jim had always been at the top of his classes and Chris wouldn't have had to pull any strings to get him on the _Enterprise_. He was a cocky bastard, but not without reason; he would have been assigned to the _Enterprise_ by default. Chris wanted him there. He wanted to continue personally mentoring Jim and to help him reach his goals. He wanted to be the one to promote him from Ensign to Lieutenant to Commander. Even to Captain if Pike was Admiral by then.

He guessed he did promote Jim to Captian, but it hadn't exactly been the way he imagined.

"Hey," Jim spoke and snapped Chris out of his thoughts. He suddenly felt lips pressed against his own, but they were pulled away before he could kiss back. "Don't get all contemplative on me." He grinned in the way that made Chris's heart swell. "You can be quiet and thoughtful through comm. messages. Not when I can actually touch you." To make his point, he he put his hands on Chris's waist.

Chris smirked, brushing away his awkward pause. "And what if I'm not in the mood and just want to cuddle?"

Jim looked takenaback. "What? You think you can resist my charms?"

"You're as charming as a Klingon," he said.

"That's one charming Klingon," Jim said, sounding amazed.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But to answer your question," Jim continued. "If all you wanted to do was cuddle, I'd be up for that. I'd probably whine a lot, but I'd do it," he added.

Chris tried not to look surprised, but he was pretty sure he was failing.

Jim gave him a pointed look. "I _can_ control my libido, you know."

"I bet it's hard," Chris commented, finishing with the last pin.

He leaned it. "When you're this close, of course it is," he said with a large smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes again. He was fairly sure the last time he rolled his much was because of Jim too. Once he finished, he moved his hands to button Jim's jacket. The back of his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of Jim's stomach. He paused a moment before giving into his urge and allowed one hand to abandon the jacket to feel Jim's stomach again, feeling the muscles move underneath.

Chris heard a small laugh and a warm breath against his ear as Jim leaned in. "But I have a feeling not being up for it isn't going to be a problem," he murmured and moved his hands to sneak under Chris's formal jacket.

"We're keeping the clothing on," Chris snapped and pulled Jim's hands away. He stepped back to begin to more foribly button Jim's jacket. "We're already going to be late."

Jim grabbed Chris's collar and pulled him close again, brushing their lips together. "It's a big party. No one will notice we're not there until we are."

Chris's collar dug and scratched at the back of his neck, but he ignored it in favor of concentrating more on the young man pressed against his front. He put his hands on Jim's hips even though he knew it was a bad idea. Jim's blue eyes were hypnotizing and Chris suddenly wonders what kind of crazy-ass things he would have been talked into if Jim was his First Officer.

Chris glanced down at Jim's lips and knew he probably would have been convinced of anything. "You have twenty minutes."

They don't get there for another hour, but Chris can't help but think it was worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** God, it's been so long! My muse is not cooperating with me. This is the only thing that seemed to want to be written (Although I _love_ my Pike/Jim so yay!). I'm very sorry. I am trying to continue my other WIPs, they just don't want to be written at the moment.

I gave Pike his legs back because he's BAMF and needs to be out in space again. I have an image in my head of him with a smoking phaser, with his shirt ripped standing manly on a big pile of Gorn and Jim clutching at his leg in a sultry pose with starships fighting a huge battle in the background. Will I continue this? Dunno. I shouldn't. Who knows what my muse is going to do?

Peachly


End file.
